


The Underneath

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: kakairu_kink, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=144748#t144748">this prompt</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=144748#t144748).

Kakashi whistled cheerily as he broke into Iruka-sensei's apartment. It was _such_ a fine, quiet day here on the housing-blocks: everyone was at work, at school, on missions or on patrol, and Kakashi was one of the few shinobi off-duty for this rotation. That, and the fact that he was still supposed to be resting since he had returned from his last assignment wrung out almost to non-existence.

Breaking in was surprisingly hard, and he nearly got his normal eye gouged out from a kunai that had been set up to zip across the small entry area. He managed to get past the kitchen without encountering other traps, and went from whistling to humming as he stood with one hand in his pocket, the other perched on his hip, surveying the slightly messy space.

He was here to exact _justice_. He wasn't completely sure that Umino Iruka had been the perpetrator of a prank which had left Kakashi covered with piles of soft, fluffy feathers in his hospital bed, but all the evidence was pointing in his direction. Kakashi had asked a lot of questions, oh, yes he had, and as usual, Umino was at the top of his list of suspects. How Umino managed to get all those feathers inside his room without waking him was a mystery, but he _had_ been heavily medicated by Tsunade ("To keep you still for _at least_ twelve hours, brat,") and those feathers had really been nice and soft.

Comforting, even. Like being buried under a cloud.

However, he had a _reputation_ to maintain. It simply wouldn't do to have tales flying about the village, concerning the Copy-nin snuggled underneath feathers like a tiny child at play. Therefore, Kakashi was here to do... _something_. He wasn't sure what it was as yet; but when he found it, he would get it _done_. They'd been at this for nearly six months, and even though Kakashi had started it by pouring glue into all of Umino's sandals, he sure as hell wasn't going to lose.

Umino was turning out to be a veritable pranks-master, though. Kakashi was hard-pressed to come up with pranks that were fairly harmless, funny and yet a bit embarrassing, and he relished the challenge. Still, it was always a surprise when he returned from one prank flushed with excitement and pride, to find that Umino was already one step ahead of him with a prank already rigged and ready to go.

He poked around Umino's apartment, lifting papers and rummaging through shelves. He searched through pots and pans, pulling out half-empty bottles of spices. Should he switch around the ground pepper and sugar? Pour ink in his shampoo? Put frogs in his bed? Or snakes in his boxer-drawer?

Ah, snakes in his boxers. Kakashi liked that one; from his spying, er, _investigations_ , he knew that while Umino wasn't afraid of handling snakes, he had seemed very put-out when he had been chasing a very large one that had been released his class. Kakashi's handiwork, of course.

Kakashi strolled to the bedroom, and spotted the tall chest-of-drawers set at an angle to the bed. He sneaked over to it like an evil villain, and pulled open the top drawer, eying the folded underwear. The chuunin had all his clothing organized neatly, by colour and make. How weird. Kakashi stuck his hand in and tugged out a whole stack, meaning to scatter them about the room. Umino would probably get pissed off over the sight of his underwear all over the floor like that, then the snakes would pop out of nowhere, and--

Kakashi frowned, and let the underwear he had taken out fall to the floor with a soft _whump_ ; he reached inside the drawer again, wondering why Umino would keep his protective mesh armour inside _here_ , instead of with his weaponry. It was only when he pulled out the long slip of material with the open diamond-shaped weave, that he realized it wasn't mesh-armour at all.

It was one leg of a pair of stockings. Kakashi stared at the wide pattern and tugged it out all the way, holding it up to pinch it between the first fingers and thumbs of both hands. He blinked at the garment in sheer disbelief; the diamond pattern was far larger than that of the thin armour they sported underneath their clothing, and constructed of more strands. Why in the world would Umino have this folded in with his underwear? Kakashi wondered as he turned the garment from left to right, as if it would change character from a different angle. He didn't have a girlfriend now to leave such items in his house, as far as Kakashi knew. Possibly it was from a previous relationship, and Umino couldn't bear to part with them.

He felt an evil smile curl under the cotton of his mask. He'd _use_ this against the Pranks Master, and this time, he was going to _win_.

*

As expected, there was a swift knock on Kakashi's door later that evening before it was shoved open and Umino stomped in, slamming it shut so hard that the frame shuddered. Kakashi sprawled across his couch, a book held near his face to hide his self-satisfied grin. He had dismantled all his chakra-seals for this, his most triumphant prank, and it was going to be _great_.

"Hatake-san," he heard Umino say quite dangerously, and he barely managed to restrain a snicker. "It appears that you have been inside my house today."

Kakashi almost burst out into triumphant cackles, and he had to keep his book up before lowering it to give Umino an innocent stare. The chuunin must have gone straight to his bathroom before seeing the message spelled across his bed with some of his shaving cream, for his hair was wet, and he was dressed in only his flak-jacket and pants. He obviously forgot to pull on the black undershirt again when he'd seen _I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH_ scribbled over his sheets in glistening foam.

"Was I?" Kakashi said, tilting his head in the manner of a harmless puppy.

"I know you were," Umino said, clenching his fists at his sides. His arms were strong and muscular, and Kakashi found himself staring at the brown skin, before shaking himself out of it quickly. He was at the zenith of his triumph, for tomorrow, those stockings would be pinned up somewhere quite public, with a note indicating that they were the property of one Umino Iruka. From the pinched expression on Umino's face, he had probably deducted the gist of Kakashi's plans.

"You'd better give them back," Umino threatened and Kakashi sat up, both eyebrows raised.

"Or?"

"You don't know what they mean to me," Umino continued, a soft desperation edging his words. "Give them back. Please."

"Did they belong to your girlfriend?" Kakashi asked, teasingly. "Did she leave you with your heart broken and--"

Umino made a cutting motion with one hand and narrowed his eyes. "No. They belong to _me_."

Kakashi felt his breath catch in his throat, and the rest of his mockery slid back down, seemingly to curdle in the pit of his stomach; somewhere in the back of his mind, he had been _hoping_ for such a truth. Umino looked around, then walked over to Kakashi's windows, yanking the curtains shut. He turned around, and fixed Kakashi with a smile as sly as a fox's.

"Kakashi," he purred, undoing the fastenings of his regulation-issue trousers. Kakashi swallowed; they had taken to calling each other by their last names, sort of a rivalry thing, and the sound of his first name sliding through Umino's lips now was...intense. Kakashi squirmed, but tilted his chin up in challenge.

"Yes, _Iruka_?" he answered and that foxy grin grew foxier.

"I love those stockings. Sometimes, I wear them underneath my clothes and no-one else knows but me...it's such a delicious secret." He slid his trousers down and toed off his sandals. Kakashi's eye grew so wide that that it actually hurt. "And now you know too."

Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off Iruka's long, brown legs, encased in another pair of those sensual stockings; they stopped at his upper thigh, topped with a lacy band which served to hold the garment in place. The man was wearing _panties_ , black silky ones, and the bulge of his sizeable package should have been quite ridiculous; instead, it was ridiculously _hot_ , and Kakashi pulled at the collar of his own shirt, positive he was steaming like a kettle.

Iruka was now dressed in nothing but his unzipped flak-jacket, the stockings and the panties. He slunk over to Kakashi, his long hair hanging over one shoulder in an erotic twist.

"Will you keep my secret, Kakashi?" Iruka murmured as he stepped between Kakashi's legs and knelt down slowly. Kakashi swallowed hard again, his throat was as dry as Sand. "It's _so hard_ for shinobi like me and you to go about our world without this extra complication. Yes, Kakashi," he said firmly, placing his hands on the tops of Kakashi's thighs and sliding them up. "I know you're attracted to me. Why else would we be making mischief on each other all the time?"

"I'm not attracted to you," Kakashi lied, even as he tried to lock his gaze on Iruka's lovely legs and his lovelier face at the same time.

" _Sure_. Wouldn't you want to feel my legs wrapped around your waist, with these stockings on?" Iruka nodded so convincingly that Kakashi found himself nodding too, as willing as a puppet. "Yes, you would." He leaned forward and Kakashi did so as well, if only to feel Iruka's breath against his lips as he whispered, "Where's the other pair, Kakashi?"

"Under my pillow," he murmured in reply and Iruka drew back to give him a heated stare.

"Follow me to fetch them?"

Kakashi couldn't get up out of his sofa fast enough, and he might have yanked Iruka a bit too violently in the rush to the bedroom, but apparently half a year of pranking was shinobi foreplay, and right now they just were wasting _time_.

*

Later, Kakashi stared up at his ceiling, with one of Iruka's stocking-clad legs flung over both of his own; he was still tied to the head of his own bed with the stolen pair, panting hard and sweating.

He had such a _long_ list of awesome pranks involving these stockings. Only they weren't exactly pranks, but ways to get Iruka in his bed on a regular basis.

"I win this round," Iruka muttered in his ear, and Kakashi continued his devious plotting, grinning.

_fin_


End file.
